ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The END (Soma Series)
The Primary antagonist of the Soma Series. He is somehow connected to Ultraman Soma. Appearance The END's is an all silver creature that resembles an Ultra, complete with a crest and black color timer. His color timer is square with purple glowing lines to the sides that rise up to its shoulders and on to the other side. END has claws for fingers and warped, stretched eyes similar to Belial's but purple. His true form is the cube shaped crystal in his giant form's chest. Personality The END is a nihilist, seeing life as nothing special and life forms as a waste of existence. He considers himself above and beyond mere lifeforms and seeks to destroy Ultraman Soma, with whom he is most familiar. So it was, but END's endeavors have diverged from his previous nihilistic view point. He was able to manipulate Red, and seems to seek technology, power and energy of great power. His seeming goal is to evolve to a higher state of being beyond his machine origins, and in the mean time he has run enterprises across different universes. Pending History Ages ago Soma saved an alien planet from an invasion, thanks and praised he proceeded onward but had an unintended effect on its people. One of the natives, became obsessed with him and making more like him. After years of study, he created END a Messiah Cogitator, a computer created to 'save' the galaxy from its constant conflict, and hoped he would be the 'END' of war. It did not go as intended. Since then he has gone his own way, setting up the EEND corporation, which serves as an inbetween for resources and terraforming firms, and energy research. However, somehow he came to hold knowledge of the Titan Princes, especially Sol, and the multiverse. Spreading his influence across realities, he created and controlled alternate incarnations of his company to search and monitor planetary incarnations of Sol, to learn his secrets. For unknown reasons did it assist in the creation of the Raptor Virus, and send Red and his friends to steal Giant Energy from a Sol Incarnaiton. Nature The End, is a mix between programmable liquid metal, a plasma based fuel, and an artificial plasma life form, within its core. The liquid metal aspect is not capable of extensive transformation, and is mainly the medium to control its dark energy. It's metal composition was part of the reason why it could not escape its suit/prison. Powers and Abilities * Ultra Like powers: END has many Ultra like abilities and powers. * Claws: With a swing of his claws he can generate waves of Miasma, or tear into the flesh of an Ultra. * Miasma/END Energy: Dark energy, appearing as a black cloud, it is pure minus energy. END can use this for his own goals. He can generate energy blasts, fields, shields, or use it to create and control monsters. He can use it to fire black bolts of electricity from his eyes. It is in fact plasma that his body generates and manipulates, but the particles within it are poisonous on their own. * Network: As a machine/cyber existence, he can operate computer system, essentially telepathically. * Maxion Form: A form which uses the Element System to grant him all the powers the Red had. Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Soma Category:SolZen321